


En hommage

by malurette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Names, Dialogue-Only, Gen, One Shot, dead guy junior, i also hate the epilogue, i hate this trope, i still hope it won't be seen as bashing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Où Hermione et Ron discutent de quel prénom donner à un petit garçon né des années après la Grande Guerre du Monde Sorcier qui leur a tant coûté.





	En hommage

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** En hommage  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter ~~et l’Épilogue Qui N’aurait Pas Dû Exister~~  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, leurs enfants et Harry  
>  **Genre :** dispute domestique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** quand le tome 7 est sorti et que les prénoms de l’épilogue m’ont tiré des plaintes, mon frère qui ne l’avait pas encore lu lui-même a suggéré ceci…  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** AR post tome 7  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 700 ; dialogue seulement

\- Ronald Bilius Weasley, je n’appellerai _pas_ mon fils Harry. Je refuse d’être la mère d’un petit Harry Frederic Weasley.

\- Harry était mon meilleur ami !

\- C’était le mien aussi. Mais je ne donnerai pas à mon enfant le prénom d’un mort.

\- Tu voulais bien appeler Rose « Rowena » !

\- Mais c’est différent. Rowena Ravenclaw est un mythe.

\- Harry en est devenu un aussi.

\- Il était notre ami bien avant ça. Les Fondateurs sont des symboles anciens, ça fait de leurs noms un guide pour l’enfant qui le portera. Le prénom de ta vieille grand-mère si tu veux, ou celui d’une célébrité s’il est joli, passe encore… 

\- Mais celui de mon meilleur ami, le nom de Celui Qui A Sauvé le Monde Magique, non ? _ça_ , ça serait un beau symbole pour guider un enfant !

\- Ron, c’est bien trop lourd à porter ! je ne veux pas que chaque fois qu’on s’adressera à lui, on pense à quelqu’un à qui il ne pourra jamais ressembler. Ça lui volerait son identité, si tu veux mon avis. Et d’ailleurs, il y a déjà des tas de petits Harry à travers tout le monde magique, maintenant. Je veux que mon fils ait un prénom bien à lui.

\- Allons bon !

\- Mais oui, c’est important aussi. Avec la fin de la guerre ont été baptisés des myriades de Harry et de Victor-

\- Et tiens, tu n’appelleras pas ton fils comme ce cher Vicky non plus ?

\- Ron, je t’en prie, tu es ridicule, là. Et la moitié des petites filles s’appellent Dawn ou Hope. On croirait des séries moldues américaines. 

\- Mon frère Bill a appelé sa fille _Veect-war_ , c’est ~original~, symbolique, et parfaitement imprononçable.

\- Et moi je comprends sa femme qui veut garder transmettre ses origines à sa fille et l’intention de ce prénom. Où est le problème ?

\- George a appelé son fils Fred.

\- Je te l’ai déjà dit, je trouve ce choix lamentable pour le développement de ce garçon.

\- Tu traites mon frère de lamentable ?

\- Non, mais je ne suis pas convaincue que coller l’identité d’un frère mort sur un enfant nouveau-né soit une si belle façon de se souvenir de lui. On peut continuer à penser à un cher disparu sans pour autant prononcer son prénom à longueur de journée à en s’adressant à quelqu’un d’entièrement différent. Ta mère a perdu ses frères dans la guerre précédente, elle me l’a raconté ; tu aurais voulu t’appeler Fabian ou Giddeon et avoir passé ton enfance à voir des larmes dans ses yeux chaque fois qu’elle aurait prononcé ton prénom ?

\- George ne pleure pas quand il parle à son fils !

\- C’est métaphorique. Bien sûr qu’elle n’aurait pas sangloté pour de bon, mais Molly est quelqu’un de sensible et il y aurait toujours eu quelque chose de triste, de douloureux, dans sa voix et dans ses yeux en pensant à ses frères morts. Sa famille est tout pour elle, tu le sais, quand même ?

\- Harry faisait partie de la famille. 

\- Et Harry sera bien sûr son _deuxième_ nom pour l’honorer, mais il lui en faut toujours un autre pour sa vie de tous les jours.

\- Je n’en vois pas d’autre aussi bien.

\- C’est pour ça que j’ai demandé à ce qu’on y réfléchisse et qu’on cherche ensemble. Mais non, il fallait que tu refuses en disant qu’il était tout trouvé et que c’était inutile de discuter.

\- Évidemment pour toi discuter ça veut dire avoir toujours le dernier mot.

\- Tant que c’est le bon mot parce qu’on l’a choisi ensemble ! choisi, pas imposé.

\- De toute façon mes idées tu vas toutes les descendre comme stupides et pas assez « cultivées ».

\- Mais non. Vas-y. Et même si je n’en aime pas un, ça offrira toujours une possibilité de rebondir et d’en suggérer un autre. 

\- Ben tiens.

\- Tiens, je commence. Oswald parce que ça rime avec Ronald ?

\- Ah non c’est ridicule !

\- Tu vois bien. À ton tour, après ça tu proposeras forcément mieux.


End file.
